guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bounty
= Split (Please Vote)= I am suggesting that we split this article. I added the split tag to the main page and proposed to split along campaigns lines (Factions), (Nightfall) and (Eye of the North). We would leave Bounty in place and provide basic information that is common to all bounties/blessings. I think this would match the format and function of exisitng similar pages like quest. The only other way to split that occurs to me is to split for each type of Bouyt/Blessing i.e. (Lightbringer), (Kurzick), (Asuran Bodyguard), etc. So chime in on if we should split and if so how. -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 18:53, 11 October 2007 (UTC) '''Favored #Yes, page is getting too long. 18:55, 11 October 2007 (UTC) #I agree, there's no need to list all bounties/blessings on a single page. Should be split to the respective campaigns with this page converting to a link hub. HanokOdbrook 20:22, 6 November 2007 (UTC) #Yes, this page should be split, though I think there should be a page for Sunspear, a page for Lightbringer, a page for Kurzick/Luxon, and a page for the reputation ones in EotN, with this page as a hub for those, although with those general notes at the bottom remaining on this page --Shadowcrest 20:31, 6 November 2007 (UTC) #/agree-- (Talk) ( ) 20:33, 6 November 2007 (UTC) #Agreed, this page is dauntingly long. Perhaps leave the "Bounty" page as a disambiguation page for the others? -Phydeaux 20:36, 6 November 2007 (UTC) #I personally agree with 3 and 5. They sound the most 'user-friendly' to me. =P Bigrat2 Talk 20:40, 6 November 2007 (UTC) #Fully agree. Trying to keep all this info on 1 single page would drive new users insane that are looking for the info. Sk8 20:42, 6 November 2007 (UTC) #Of course agree. I don't agree with 3 with splitting up Sunspear and Lightbringer though - they are similar enough to stay on the one page. And yes, leave this page here with general information regarding all of them.Leina 10:47, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Unfavored #''(your vote here)'' Complete I have now split the page into Sunspear/Lightbringer bounty, Kurzick/Luxon bounty, and Eye of the North reputation bounties. If you notice I forgot anything please add it. --Shadowcrest 02:16, 5 December 2007 (UTC) = Research = Istan * All areas of Istan are cutoff (including the Bounty given during the A Land of Heroes Quest) upon reaching Sunspear Rank of Commander (6). I believe most of the other Bounties cut off at Rank 5 or XP Level 8 (whichever comes first), with the following exceptions available to Level 20 Characters until they reach Sunspear Commander (6): :Skale Hunt in Issnur Isles (outside of Beknur Harbor & Kodlonu Hamlet). :Insect Hunt in Issnur Isles (south of Kodlonu Hamlet & southeast of Beknur Harbor). :Skree Battle offered by the Scout inside the ruins of Fahranur. * There are no Lightbringer Bounties available on Istan. ::HanokOdbrook 16:59, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Kourna * For some areas of the Kourna region, Sunspear bounties seem to become unavailable before reaching Sunspear Rank 8 (Castellan). All other areas only become unavailable after reaching Sunspear Rank 8. * A previous bug caused Lightbringer bounties become unavailable after reaching Sunspear Rank 8 as well. This has been fixed. The cut-off after the fix is unknown. :The cutoff in Arkjok Ward is the first rank in the Lightbringer Title :The cutoff in Dejarin Estate is the first rank in the Lightbringer Title :The cutoff in Barbarous Shore is Sunspear Castellan (8). The bounty is still available upon reaching Adept Lightbringer (2), as long as you have not reached Castellan. :The cutoff in Turai's Procession is the first rank in the Lightbringer Title :The cutoff in The Floodplain of Mahnkelon is the first rank in the Lightbringer Title :The cutoff in Bahdok Caverns is Sunspear Castellan (8). The bounty is still available upon reaching Adept Lightbringer (2), as long as you have not reached Castellan. ::HanokOdbrook 14:12, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::Are you sure about that? I just got a Lightbringer bounty in Arkjok Ward (Elemental Hunt) while at Rank 6 (Conquering Cmdr). Krenn 09:38, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::Positive - I have tested each cutoff with four different characters thus far - still have to see how far the cutoff in Lightbringer title is in the Barbarous Shore, but no character thus far has received the Elemental Hunt after reaching Lightbringer. Were you in Hard Mode when you got the bounty? These cutoffs are strictly for Normal Mode as Hard Mode has no cutoff point. HanokOdbrook 06:57, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::::No; I was definitely in Normal Mode. I just double-checked - I have Spearmarshal (9) and Conquering Commander (6) and still get the hunt. (see the screenshot). I believe it's just this one; I haven't seen any other hunts available in Kourna. Krenn 22:57, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::::There must be a bug or some other paramater that allows this bounty to be available again in Normal Mode. Still cannot get it with any character who is Rank 1 in Lightbringer. The Informant just has a exclamation point above his head and tells me to go to the Chantry of Secrets. HanokOdbrook 08:46, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::For ranks 1-3, once you reach them you have to go to Chantry of Secrets before you can get more, because you need to get something from one of them. Rank 1 you get Lightbringer (effect), rank 2 you get Lightbringer's Gaze, 3 is Lightbringer Signet --Gimmethegepgun 08:55, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::In that case we should qualify these cutoffs as Normal Mode cutoffs prior to reaching the Chantry of Secrets. Once I take my characters there, I will re-visit these areas to test the effects and post the results. HanokOdbrook 13:16, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::The Whispers Informant in The Floodplain of Mahnkelon is still offering the bounty in normal mode at Sunspear rank 8 and Lightbringer rank 4. -- Gordon Ecker 17:48, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::And the Whispers Informant in Turai's Procession is offering the elemental bounty in normal mode at Sunspear 9, Lightbringer 6. I didn't see him before because he only spawns after a quest. 72.88.124.92 21:40, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I am assuming in both cases that your characters have already spoken with the Seeker of Whispers. In this case, I think it's beginning to become clear that there are Normal Mode cutoffs until this point, at which the previous Bounties become available again. I have made an addendum to the main page to indicate our current findings. HanokOdbrook 12:23, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Vabbi * For the entire Vabbi region, Sunspear bounties become unavailable after reaching Sunspear Rank 8 (Castellan) * Lightbringer cutoff unknown Desolation * For the entire Desolation region, Sunspear bounties become unavailable after reaching Sunspear Rank 8 (Castellan) * Lightbringer cutoff unknown = Discussion = Does the Hard Mode description given mean that it would be most advantageous to kill all the species then kill the species' bosses last to gain maximum points from one area? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 220.237.103.13 ( ) }. :Sort of. The boss bonus maxes out after 25 kills for the appropriate species. -- Gordon Ecker 03:22, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Cut-offs At this point in time, I am finding that the cutoffs are rather straightforward and only related to a character's rank in the bounty titles (either Lightbringer or Sunspear) or their current XP level. The appearance of bosses or level of creatures in a particular area appear to have no bearing on the cutoffs IMO. HanokOdbrook 04:04, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :Tyrian-born, level 15, Sunspear Rank 1 (86 points) received the following bounties: :* Skree Battle from both Sunspear Scouts in Cliffs of Dohjok (west and north of beach area patrolled by Corsairs). :* Plant Hunt from both Sunspear Scouts in Zehlon Reach (near southern portal to Cliffs of Dohjok). :When I get time, I'll check these with my level 20 Tyrian-born. 75.89.74.153 07:43, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Update: My level 15 is SS rank 2 and still gets the above bounties. My level 20 Tyrian-born is SS rank 1 (78 points) and does not get the bounties. 75.89.74.153 08:50, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::Update 2: My (now level 16) Tyrian-born does not receive the above bounties anymore (no change in Sunspear level). 75.89.74.153 04:47, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Bug in Bounty text I'm guessing this is some of the "leftover code" that the devs forgot to hide, kinda like when you forget to add an extra closing quotation (") and some of your code spills over to displayed text. (T/ ) 15:03, 5 August 2007 (CDT) =EotN hunt= Can someone confirm that hunts only provide points for level 20+ creatures? I noticed it while doing Charr Invaders that after several groups (ca. 30 foes) I had only slain 5 foes according to the counter. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 15:20, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :I've noticed that as well. BigAstro 19:56, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe it only gives points if you get xp from the monster... I killed a few things slightly under 20 and I got points 24.29.216.41 16:57, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::Pretty much, it's only monsters 15 and up. I get points from the level 15 phantoms in Drakkar Lake, but not the level 14 Spiders in Magus Stones. And also, why are Norn, Deldrimor, and EV the only ones listed? Isn't Asura exactly the same? Also, they have the Energy Channel bonus, which states that for 60 seconds, every time you kill an enemy you gain 5 energy. If there's a reason for excluding the Asura, PLEASE tell. 67.177.72.179 04:31, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Level 20 killing level 14 gives no experience, and only lv20 characters can access GW:EN, so right now there's no way to test the theory of "only count if it gives exp" against "must be at least lv 15". Though I personally think the exp theory sounds less arbitrary. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:51, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::::It IS monsters that gives you experience. I take the Arttics nightmares that pop around the flame shine, in the Norn "Flames of the Bear Spirit" Quest. They do not give Xp (not even the 0xp of low lvl mobs) and are lvl24. they don't give points under the Norn bounty. -Ayashi- :Removed the +1/+2/+3 bug from Norn/Dwarven/etc section as you do get +2/+3/+4 on top of the 1 you normally get. Taeliesyn 08:55, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I got a blessing on norn land that gave +4 rep for each kill. It was at 125 kills and I were the onlyone in the party alive. I don't have a pic but can somone test this? Hege Dude 14:08, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Boss Kills Does anyone know the number of kills needed for 50, 100, 150, 200, 250 and 300 bonus point rewards. This seems like good planning information and I have not seen it anywhere. -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 04:51, 11 October 2007 (UTC) This is my partially confirmed table for Boss Bonus points. Please edit as you confirm any of the data. Once it is complete I intend to move it into the article. -- [[User:Glamtre| Glamtre ]] ( ) 18:05, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Confirmed table by ImperialMike 05:52, 20 October 2007 (UTC) : NPC Bonuses This is my partially confirmed table for NPC bonus points. Unlike the Boss bonus points table I am not certain of all the point levels and where it maxes out. Please edit as you confirm any of the data. Once it is complete I intend to move it into the article. -- [[User:Glamtre| Glamtre ]] ( ) 18:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Legend: : X = fully confirmed : x = lower range confirmed : ? = unconfirmed : I hadn't been looking at it too closely until today (when I realised that there was a point at which you should stop looking for hunt rank ups until you got to 150 kills) but from my experience it seems to be 20 points for 25-49, 40 for 50-99, 60 for 100-149, and 100 for 150+. I'll start taking more careful notes and confirm when I've gathered the data, if someone else doesn't beat me to it. I'm pretty certain 125-149 only gives 60, though. Draxynnic 11:14, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Since I was starting from a SWAG I updated the table with data I found on the Norn Title Track article. -- [[User:Glamtre| Glamtre ''']] ( ) 15:39, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::I can confirm that last one. I was clearing out Doomlore and my party traveled around getting 100s from the NPCs. The Paintballer (T/ ) 05:53, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :I just got 60 points at 146 kills so that table is wrong. 01:10, 25 May 2008 (UTC) I got 150 points at 196 and 214 kills in Hard Mode. (Ladu 18:39, 8 January 2009 (UTC))